Yakusoku yo
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Nothing to say for Summary Curios? Just try to read it Pairing /Rui x Yuuto, Kazuki x Yuuto/ Fandom /ScReW (visual kei)/ chapter 2 Updated!
1. Prolog

Title : Yakusoku yo  
Author : DaisyDaisuki  
Chapter : Prolog/?  
Pairing : Rui x Yuuto (Main), Kazuki x Yuuto (slight)  
Fandom: ScReW

Petir menyambar tiada henti, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Langit seolah baru saja patah hati. Murka, sedih, dan perasaan-perasaan melankolis yang terkadang rasanya menyebalkan untuk dimiliki. Tetapi tetap saja untuk ukuran manusia, tidak memiliki perasaan hanya akan membuat hidup seperti telur tanpa garam (?). Datar, hambar, dan cenderung tidak enak.

Di sebuah kamar kecil berbau melon, duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap. Ia meringkuk, menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ketika suara petir kembali menggelegar, tubuh ringkih itu tersentak, kemudian bergetar.

'**CKREK**'

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda mungil berpakaian ala gadis lolita, lengkap dengan rambut hitam sebahu-nya.

"Yuuchan?" panggilnya pelan.

Yang dipanggil 'Yuuchan' tersentak. Dan dengan langkah 'heboh' ia mendekati sepupu kesayangannya itu. Yuuchan menubruknya hingga jatuh sambil memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Doushitte, Yuuchan?.."

Tetapi Yuuchan tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Rui –nama anak itu- menghela nafas. Ia mencoba duduk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil yang gemetar ketakutan itu.

"Daijobu… Ruicchi di sini." Bisiknya menenangkan.

"Jangan tinggalin Yuuto… Yuuto ngga mau sendirian.." ujarnya polos tanpa melepas pandangannya dari manik _hazel_ Rui.

Rui tersenyum hangat. Menepuk kepala Yuuto lembut, ia pun menggandeng sepupu yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu keluar kamar.

.

.

.

_**Rui's POV**_

"_Kasihan sekali, Yuuto-chan harus kehilangan orangtua di umur yang masih lima tahun itu.._"

"_Ya.. Aku ingin sekali merawat Yuuto, tetapi di rumah sudah ada Rui-chan._"

"_Bukankah mereka dekat? Kenapa tidak kau rawat saja?_"

"_Ah, dengan Rui saja sudah merepotkan.._"

**_Berisik…_**

Kalian 'kan orang dewasa, kenapa tidak bisa lihat situasi? Saat ini Yuuto dan aku bisa mendengar omong kosong kalian.

Kupeluk Yuuto erat. Kurasakan bahu kecil ini menghentak-hentak. Aku tahu kalau ia masih menangis. Baru saja tadi malam kami melewati badai dengan 'agak' tenang. Sekarang harus menerima kenyataan perginya Yuri-san dan Minoru-san. Dekapanku mengerat saat mendengar suara-suara berisik yang saling menyerahkan hak asuh Yuuto. Ingat, bukan MEMPEREBUTKAN. Bedanya, kalau saling memperebutkan ada semacam _desire _untuk memiliki. Kalau saling menyalahkan? Hmf, tentu saja _desire _itu berubah jadi 'membuang'.

Aku menatap tante yang merawatku selama dua tahun ini. Aku juga sama seperti Yuuto. Aku kehilangan orangtua saat umurku tiga tahun. Sejauh ini aku hanya tahu dari mulut orang dan foto berukuran 4R yang terpajang di kamarku.

"Aku tidak bisa merawat Yuuto-kun.." bisik wanita muda itu pada suaminya.

Hatiku serasa sakit. Padahal selama ini Yuri-san selalu bersikap baik padaku. Memberiku makan dan tak jarang aku berasumsi bahwa Yuri dan Minoru-san adalah orangtua kandungku. Heran deh... Apa salahnya berbaik hati menerima Yuuto sebagai adikku? Toh umur kami hanya beda satu tahun. Kami bisa berusaha agar masuk sekolah bagus, membanggakan kalian. Manusia tidak tahu terima kasih.

Kuhela nafas pelan. Sepatah kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibirku memang beresiko tinggi. Tapi aku sudah bertekad..

"AKULAH YANG AKAN MENGASUH YUUTO!" teriakku lantang.

Semua mata menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, ruangan hening seketika. Memang untuk anak umur enam tahun sepertiku tidak akan becus merawat Yuuto. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihat mereka saling lempar tanggung jawab. Rasanya sama saja mereka mempermainkan Yuuto tanpa tahu perasaan anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan panutannya.

"Tante dan Om 'kan semuanya orang dewasa, kenapa tidak berpikiran dewasa saja sih? Padahal Yuri-san dan Minoru-san orangnya sangat baik dan peduli padaku. Tetapi Tante dan Om semua malah bersikap begini, saling lempar tanggung jawab tanpa memikirkan perasaan Yuuto yang mendengar." Sindirku panjang lebar.

Kurasakan tangan kecil yang menggenggam tanganku mengerat. Aku tahu Yuuto takut. Aku juga tidak kalah takut berteriak seperti itu. _Good news_-nya mereka terdiam. Bungkam, membisu. **AHA**! Pasti tidak ada yang mengira bahwa aku, Rui si anak ingusan bisa bicara seperti itu. Kaget? Simpan perasaan itu nanti, wahai Om dan Tante-ku tercinta~

_**End of Rui's POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'**PLOK PLOK PLOK**'

Suara tepukan tangan ringan memecah kesunyian. Semua menatap kearah datangnya suara. Pandangan itu berujung pada sosok Kakek yang memakai baju pemakaman serba hitam yang kontras dengan kumis dan rambutnya yang putih.

"_Hajimemashite_! Saya adalah Ayah Yuri Amakusa. Ah.. _Iie_, Yuri Urayama." jelasnya melepas topi fedora-nya.

"Hak asuh Yuuto akan jatuh ke tangan Saya. Saya akan mengambil Yuuto dan merawatnya di Tokyo." sambung pria itu sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Rui dan Yuuto.

"A, apa anda yakin?" Tanya Bibi Rui ambigu, antara senang karena masalah Yuuto selesai dan khawatir reputasinya turun.

"Ya. Daripada Yuuto dilempar-lempar seperti mainan lebih baik saya bawa dia ke kota."

Yuuto menarik kemeja Rui erat-erat. Matanya menutup rapat. Rui tahu pasti, jika Yuuto dibawa ke Tokyo konsekuensinya mereka akan terpisah jarak ratusan kilometer. Rui tidak sanggup melihat Yuuto tiap hari menangis karena Rui tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Yuuto… Yuuto ngga mau pisah dari Ruicchi…" ujarnya sesenggukan.

Pria tua itu berjalan mendekat. Telapak tangan besarnya menepuk kepala Yuuto dan Rui dengan lembut.

"_Daijobu_."

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok 'penolong' itu beranjak pergi, mengajak kerabat-kerabat Yuuto untuk bicara di tempat yang lebih _private_. Setelah hari itu, yang Yuuto dan Rui tahu hanyalah satu. _Bahwa kakek itu membuat mereka berdua tinggal bersama di Tokyo_

.

.

.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Yakusoku yo  
Author : DaisyDaisuki  
Chapter : 1/?  
Pairing : Rui x Yuuto (Main), Kazuki x Yuuto (slight)  
Fandom: ScReW

**Enjoy :3**

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin di awal bulan Desember. Seperti biasa, keluarga 'kecil' itu sarapan bersama di ruang makan yang bergaya Eropa itu. Sudah dua sebelas tahun berlalu sejak kematian orangtua Yuuto yang bertepatan dengan hari dimana mereka diangkat sebagai anak oleh Suzuki Yukio, pemilik perusahaan penyuplai alat kimia terbesar di Jepang.

"Mira-san, tolong bangunkan Yuuto-kun ya? Kurasa ia tertidur lagi." Perintah Yukio pada maid yang baru saja selesai menuangkan teh ke cangkir.

"Biar aku saja, Kek. Biasanya juga aku yang membangunkannya." Potong Rui sembari berdiri dari kursi.

"E, eh Tuan muda~ tidak apa-apa! Ini sudah tugas saya kok…" balas maid muda itu tidak enak.

"Daijobu, Mira-san! Sudah tugas saya untuk membangunkan Yuuto." Ucap Rui tersenyum meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

'**CKLEK**'

Pintu terbuka menimbulkan celah sehingga Rui bisa melongok ke dalam kamar. Seperti biasanya, kamar Yuuto selalu berantakan, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang selalu rapih. Rui duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menyibakkan selimut. Di sana tertidur seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan bibir merah merkah. Rui tersenyum dan memainkan rambut Yuuto. Mengacak-acak, memelintir, sampai akhirnya mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Bangun, Yuuchan~" bisiknya tepat di telinga.

Mulut Yuuto yang siap mengeluarkan erangan protes buru-buru dibungkam bibir mungil Rui. Yuuto tidak perlu kaget, seperti inilah dua orang saudara mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka. Yuuto suka memeluk, menggandeng, bahkan mencium Rui dimana pun. Begitu juga dengan Rui yang tidak segan untuk mengajak mandi bersama.

"Ah… Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba dong.." protes Yuuto berusaha bangkit.

"Kau sih nggak bangun-bangun. Coba kalau kamu bangun daritadi, aku tidak perlu repot membangunkanmu!" ujar Rui tersenyum, mengacak rambut oklat Yuuto.

"Kenapa harus repot? Kan ada Mira-san, si maid baru."

Rui melirik Yuuto tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal. Ditariknya bantal yang menjadi tumpuan Yuuto, membuat pria berpiyama putih itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Baka! Aku tidak ingin wajah tidurmu terlihat orang lain selain aku!" pekiknya posesif.

Yuuto tersenyum geli dan memeluk pinggang Rui, membenamkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda berambut silver itu.

"K, kalau begini.. Orang akan mengira aku ukenya. Padahal yang paling manja diantara kita 'kan kau.." Gumam Rui kesal.

Yuuto terkekeh dan bangkit dari kasur. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Rui untuk menunggunya mandi sebentar. Akhirnya pemuda itu menurut. Ia duduk di atas kasur. Menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, mengayunkannya kedepan dan kebelakang sementara matanya menyapu setiap sudut kamar yang selama ini Yuuto tinggali. Rui tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari bahwa kamar yang selalu ia datangi tiap pagi selalu berbau melon. Bau Yuuto, _alias_.. Bau kesayangannya. Kamar Yuuto '_cukup'_ besar. Tempat tidur ukuran Queen size (karena Yuuto tidak suka kasur terlalu lebar), meja belajar antik, rak buku, PC, bahkan ada kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan wastafel dan bathub.

Selang beberapa waktu, Yuuto keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Uap air menguar dari sekitar tubuhnya menunjukkan kalau ia mandi menggunakan air hangat.

"Hebat sekali kau. Pagi di bulan Desember berani mandi begitu. Tidak dingin?" Tanya Rui merinding.

Yuuto tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum simpul. Diraihnya seragam yang ada di samping Rui dan memakainya. Rui segera meraih leher Yuuto sebelum pemuda enam belas tahun itu bisa membenarkan dasi birunya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat.. Sudah jam setengah delapan." Ajak Rui menarik tangan Yuuto.

Keduanya keluar kamar lalu turun ke ruang makan. Seperti biasa, Yuuto hanya memakan roti telur dan susunya saja. Berbeda dengan Rui yang butuh lebih banyak energi karena ia ikut beberapa kegiatan sekolah.

"Ittekimasu!" pamit keduanya.

"Hati-hati." Balas sang Kakek yang masih membaca Koran.

Yuuto melompati beberapa anak tangga di teras, sementara Rui berjalan lebih lambat. Tampak sedan hitam sudah menunggu di pekarangan mansion Suzuki yang akan membawa mereka keluar 'rumah' menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

~(=w=~)(~=w=)~

.

.

.

Ketika Yuuto dan Rui melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan SMA mereka, pekikan dan bisikan para gadis tak teralakan. Yuuto yang manis, Rui yang _cool_, sebuah pasangan kakak beradik yang cocok. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa keduanya adalah cucu 'orang hebat'. Apalagi saat ini Yuuto menggunakan scarf _red rose_ yang senada dengan mantelnya, sementara Rui menggunakan mantel dan scarf _dark brown_.

"Kyaa~ Ohayo Yuuto-kun!" (/A/)

"Ohayo, Rui-senpai!" (/v/a)

Rui tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan dari siswi Xanadu gakuen. Sementara Yuuto yang ada di sebelahnya gantian menggembungkan pipi. Teriakan siswi makin menjadi karena Rui membalas sapaan mereka. Yuuto yang sudah panas menarik lengan Rui kasar. Yah . . . Kalau soal begini Rui memang tidak peka. Ia bisa tanpa sadar membuat Yuuto panas.

"Y, Yuuto? Pelan-pelan dong!" serunya. Yuuto hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

'**BRUK**'

.

.

"Ittai!" rintih Yuuto.

Pemuda manis itu sudah jatuh terduduk dengan posisi tangannya masih mencengkram lengan kiri Rui. Yuuto mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"M, maaf! A, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si penabrak panik.

"Umh.. Kurasa.. "

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, pemuda dengan rambut ungu gelap itu menggendong Yuuto _ala_ bride. Rui cengo. Tetapi setelah ia sadar bahwa Yuuto-NYA baru saja _dibawa pergi_ orang. Rui mengejar sepasang siswa yang menjadi tontonan siswa se-koridor itu.

.

.

.

==**UKS**==

.

.

.

"Yak, sepertinya Yuuto-kun harus istirahat selama beberapa hari. Perkiraan, absen sehari atau dua hari cukup." Ucap Uruha sambil membenarkan kemeja Yuuto.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap Rui dan pemuda itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yuuto-san… Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Daijobu! Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" balas Yuuto dengan pipi memerah.

Rui mendecih kesal menyadari reaksi berlebihan Yuuto. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja Uruha, sementara tangan satunya menopang dagu.

"Aku Kazuki, Kazuki Sakamoto."

"Yuuto Suzuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Keduanya saling tatap dan melempar senyum. Aura _lopek lopek_ yang menguar semakin membuat Rui kesal. Tangannya mengepal, tidak terima kalau Yuuto kesayangannya suatu saat akan jatuh cinta dan meninggalkannya.

"_well_, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit, kurasa kalian harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas." Ujar Uruha memutus keheningan.

"Sensei, aku menolak. Aku mau pulang dengan Yuuto." Usul Rui mengangkat tangan.

"Ehh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" sergah Yuuto.

"TIDAK! Aku akan menggendongmu sampai gerbang."

"K, kalau begitu aku juga—"

"Kau cukup di sini saja. Jangan merasa bertanggung jawab, biar aku saja yang mengurus Yuuto." Potong Rui tajam sambil menatap Kazuki.

Kazuki tersenyum miring dan mengangkat bahu. Uruha yang duduk bersila dikursinya mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa setelah melihat pertengkaran cinta ala drama itu. Kazuki menyerah dan akhirnya pamit kembali ke kelas. Sementara itu, Rui sudah menghubungi mansion untuk menjemput mereka kembali. Rui tetap duduk di atas kasur di samping Yuuto. Bahkan menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya ketika supir sudah menjemput di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Ruicchi…" panggil Yuuto pelan.

"Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku begitu.. Ada apa, Yuuto?" balasnya lembut. Beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai ke sedan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"….."

"_Aku sayang Ruicchi_…" bisik Yuuto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rui tersenyum simpul. Sesampainya di mobil, Rui menurunkan Yuuto di jok belakang. Menyelimutinya dengan mantel, sementara ia duduk di sisi satunya. Selama di perjalanan Yuuto terus saja manja pada Rui. Entah itu tidur dipahanya, minta dicium, atau dipeluk. Keduanya rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

==w==

"Dasar.. Kau membuat Kakek jantungan tadi." ucap Takahashi mengelus puncak kepala Yuuto.

"Yuuchan, suhumu 39°.. Selamat. Selain harus istirahat karena cidera pinggang, kau harus _bed rest _total karena demam." Celutuk Rui mengamati thermometer yang dipegangnya.

'_Lagi-lagi… Aku merepotkan Ruicchi lagi.._' dengus Yuuto kesal.

"Gomenasai.. Ruicchi tidak perlu merawatku kok.. Masih ada maid lain yang bisa menggantikan Ruicchi.." bisik Yuuto lemah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Baka.." balas Rui tersenyum .

Jadilah seharian itu Rui tidak keluar kamar Yuuto, bahkan untuk makan siang sekali pun. Rui memang tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain merawat Yuuto kalau ia sedang sakit. Sesekali para maid keluar masuk kamar Yuuto untuk mengantarkan keperluan Rui. Tidak lebih, hanya sekedar makanan atau pakaian ganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yuuto's Room, 07:30 pm_

'**CKREK**'

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka, membuat kamar gelap itu diterangi sedikit cahaya dari koridor. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bertubuh jangkung dan tidak lupa memakai noseband masuk ke dalam diikuti bisik-bisik mencegah para maid. Reita –pemuda itu- berjalan perlahan. Suara yang 'agak' berisik dari bisikan dan derap langkah Reita membuat Rui kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda silver itu menguap lebar sambil mengucek mata, memperhatikan siapa yang datang.

"Yo." Sapa Reita mengangkat tangan.

"Hmm… Sedang apa di sini, pesek?" tanya Rui membenarkan duduknya.

Reita mendengus kesal dan meletakkan kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya ke kasur Yuuto. Rui memandangi sepupunya itu lekat-lekat. Pandanganya kemudian berpindah ke plastik putih yang berisi jajanan kesukaanya dan Yuuto, berserta obat-obatan. Rui tersenyum miring.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya.

"Domo. Bagaimana keadaanya? Aku kaget waktu cowok cantik penjaga UKS itu bilang kalau Yuuto harus bed rest."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Pinggangnya keseleo, dan… Sedikit demam."

Reita tampak berpikir. Namun kemudian ia menangguk. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang ada di samping kasur, bersebrangan dengan Rui.

"Kapan dia bisa sekolah lagi?" tanya Reita.

"Entahlah. Kata Uruha-sensei, minimal lusa keadannya sudah membaik." Jawab Rui singkat.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sampai tangan Yuuto bergerak, menandakan bahwa ia akan segera sadar. Yuuto melenguh kecil merasakan pening dikepalanya. Rasa panas yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sedang demam.

"Rei-nii?" panggil Yuuto serak.

Rui buru-buru mengambilkan Yuuto segelas air. Mengerti bahwa sepupunya membutuhkan air itu. Yuuto lantas menegaknya hingga habis lalu mendesah lega. Ia memandangi dua saudara yang selama ini menjadi _partner-in-crime'_nya.

"Lama tidak kesini.. Sejak Rei-nii pergi, ke sini juga sekali dua kali." Dengus Yuuto memalingkan wajah.

"Ahahaha, maaf! Aku banyak tugas kuliah.. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu betah tinggal di sini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal di apartement biasa." Balas Reita mengacak rambut Yuuto, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Bilang saja deh kalau ingin tinggal satu atap sama Ruki-san!" ejek Yuuto menjulurkan lidah.

"Walah, kalau begini sepertinya kau sudah sehat eh?"

"Memang! Siapa juga yang bilang aku sakit?"

Dua pasang mata itu menatap Rui seolah meminta jawaban. Rui mengangkat bahu cuek dan meraih sebungkus pocky dari dalam tas plastik yang tadi dibawa oleh Reita.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera makan." Saran Rui beranjak pergi.

'**GREP**!'

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuto dengan manjanya menarik leher Rui hingga pemuda itu jatuh kepelukannya. Yuuto menghirup aroma mint Rui dalam-dalam. Aroma dewasa yang kontras dengan aromanya.

"Yuuto?"

"Ehehe.. Aku kangen Ruicchi.. Cepatlah kembali! Jangan lama-lama.."

Rui tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi Yuuto hangat. Reita menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu. Memang tidak jarang Reita selalu melihat kedua sepupunya saling mesra. Bahkan Yuuto juga bisa lebih merajuk lagi jika Rui membawa pacarnya ke rumah. Sepeninggal Rui, Yuuto dengan semangat berceloteh soal sekolahnya pada Reita yang sudah menginjak tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa.

"Apa Rui sudah punya pacar lagi?" Tanya Reita disela mengunyah kit kat yang tadi dibelinya.

"Sepengetahuanku sih belum… Tapi seperti biasa, banyak anak perempuan yang mendekat padanya." Jawab Yuuto kesal.

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja, aku yakin Rui akan menjauhi mereka." Yuuto menggeleng

"Aku tidak ingin jadi beban Rui. Selama ini aku yang sering sakit saja sudah merepotkan Ruicchi, apalagi mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya." Tolak Yuuto halus. Reita menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih jujur pada diri masing-masing."

Lama mereka diam, Rui masuk kembali dengan beberapa maid yang membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Rui dengan telaten menyuapi Yuuto yang kalau sakit _**pasti**_ sifat manjanya kumat. Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur dan meminum obatnya, Yuuto akhirnya terlelap kembali. Ruki yang datang menjenguk Yuuto sekalian menjemput Reita hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ke'mesraan' Rui dan Yuuto.

"Ayo Rei~ Sepertinya kita mengganggu.." ajak Ruki jahil.

"R, Ruki-san.. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas kakak adik!" sanggah Rui.

"Tapi saling mencintai ='" timpal pemuda mungil itu jahil.

Reita dan Ruki tertawa cekikan dan mereka pun keluar kamar membiarkan Yuuto beristirahat sekalian kabur sebelum Rui mengamuk ganas. Ia menghela nafas berat sepeninggal sepasang kekasih hiperaktif itu. Dibelainya puncak kepala Yuuto dengan lembut sampai akhirnya ia pun ikut tertidur pulas.

_'Aku juga menyayangimu, Yuuchan_'

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Yakusoku yo  
Author : DaisyDaisuki  
Chapter : 2/ 4 –or 5-  
Pairing : Rui x Yuuto (Main), Kazuki x Yuuto (slight)  
Fandom: ScReW

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Niji o mita niji o mita**__**  
**__**Kimi ni koe wa mou**__**  
**__**Todokanakute mo**__**  
**__**Yasashisa o kanjiteru ah**_

_**Yume o mita yume ni mita**__**  
**__**Sono omoi ga tada shinjitsu naraba**__**  
**__**Umareta mama no kagayaku hikari o**__**  
**__**Mitsumete kou**_

Yuuto terbangun saat alarm di ponselnya berdering nyaring. Yuuto melenguh kecil dan merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu mengadah. Wajahnya memerah saat mendapati bahwa semalaman Rui menjaganya. Bahkan di atas kasur _sekali pun_. Pemuda itu tampak nyenyak terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Yuuto tersenyum simpul dan mencoba bangun tanpa membuat Rui sadar. Ia meraih ponsel yang berkedip-kedip tanda email masuk.

* * *

From: Jukek_Kiyut  
to: Yuuchan_12

_-Ohayo! Bagaimana keadaanmu?  
Kudengar kau harus bed rest dua hari? TT^TT Gomenasaaaiiii~~_

* * *

Yuuto mengangkat sebelah alis. Pertanyaan tentang cara Kazuki mendapat alamat emailnya pun mengambang dalam otaknya. Namun, malas pikir lebih lanjut, Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

* * *

_From : __Yuuchan_12 __  
to : __Jukek_kiyut _

_-__Aku baik-baik saja!  
Terima kasih atas perhatianmu kemarin.  
Btw, dapat email-ku dari siapa?_

* * *

-_Ehehehe Gomen~  
Aku kemarin memaksa teman sekelasmu untuk memberitahuku..  
Siapa itu namanya?.. Er.. Byou?_

* * *

Yuuto menyeringai iblis. Saat masuk nanti ia tahu apa yang bakal ia lakukan pada sahabatnya yang paling hobi menebar pesona Yuuto itu. Mungkin Yuuto akan menjahilinya tiga hari tiga malam? Atau menerornya dengan cerita horror? Ah, entahlah.. Hanya Yuuto dan Tuhan yang tahu~

* * *

-_Iya, namanya Byou.  
Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah__ (__｡・__ε__・｡__)=3_

* * *

_-E, e? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! TT^TT  
Btw, yang kemarin itu Rui? Apa dia kakakmu? Setahuku sih kalian selalu bersama…_

* * *

_-__Ya, dia kakakku. Lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu.._

* * *

Lima menit tidak mendapat balasan dari Kazuki, Yuuto beranjak dari kasur. Dengan _sangat_ pelan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, takut membangunkan Rui yang masih terlelap. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga menit akibat terhambat nyeri di pinggangnya. Padahal Yuuto ingin sekali segera melepas pakaiannya dan berendam di bath tub karena udara pagi ini tidak lebih hangat dari kemarin.

'**CRSSHH**'

Air hangat mengalir dari kran, membuat uap air membumbung keluar dari bath tub. Ruang kosong dalam keramik berbentuk mangkuk oval raksasa itu pun perlahan terisi separuhnya. Yuuto, masih dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati masuk ke dalamnya. Mendesah lega saat merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya diliputi kehangatan.

_**Sementara itu**_ …

"Ngh…" Rui mengerang.

Merasakan beban di lengannya menghilang, pemuda itu buru-buru menyingkap selimut. Tak mendapati Yuuto di sana, dengan agak panik ia turun dari kasur. Namun setelah telinganya mendengar bunyi gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi, ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Yuuto baik-baik saja dan sedang menyegarkan diri di dalam sana. Rui memijit kepalanya yang agak pusing. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tersita oleh ponsel silver Yuuto yang LED-nya berkedip-kedip. Ia meraihnya, penasarana dengan siapa yang mengirim email sepagi ini pada adik kecilnya itu.

_From: _**Jukek_Kiyut**

Perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam batin Rui. Perasaan itu tak terdefinisi di dalam otaknya. Perasaan yang menyatakan ia tidak ingin pemuda bernama Kazuki itu mendekati adiknya. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus email itu. Tetapi ia berpikir sekali lagi sebelum menekan tombol _delete_. Selama ini Yuuto tidak pernah melarangnya untuk memiliki pacar. Dan tidak jarang ia juga membawa pacarnya ke rumah entah itu main atau berkunjung. Jadi, untuk apa ia melarang Yuuto dekat dengan orang lain. Toh Yuuto jarang dekat dengan siswa lain kecuali Byou. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan email itu dan meletakkan ponsel Yuuto ke tempatnya semula.

"Sudah bangun? Mandilah dulu.. Kau masih harus sekolah." Ujar Yuuto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rui bangkit dari kasur. Ia membuka lemari pakaian Yuuto dan mengambil satu stel piyama warna biru muda. Ia melepas piyama mandi Yuuto dan menggantinya dengan cekatan, tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu kedinginan.

"Bibirmu membiru.. Dan.. Dingin." ucap Rui menyentuh bibir Yuuto.

Yuuto tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Rui lembut. Ia mencium jemari panjangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan istirahat… Sana, mandi." Balas Yuuto beralih ke kasur.

Rui memperhatikan punggung Yuuto yang berlalu. Tanpa bicara ia pun pergi ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk yang tadi ia dapatkan dari kepala Yuuto.

==x==

Pagi itu pukul sepuluh, Yuuto sarapan di kasur. Menu ala orang sakit yang selalu ia terima suka tidak suka. Selesai makan, Yuuto membuka flip ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas karena tidak ada satu pun email dari Rui yang menanyakan kabarnya. Ia merasa _sedikit_ kespian...

"Aneh… Padahal… Biasanya dia yang paling cerewet kalau aku tidak masuk.." gumam Yuuto.

Akhirnya Yuuto yang penasaran mencoba mencari tahu. Rui tidak pernah mengacuhkan Yuuto kecuali ia memiliki 'pengalih perhatian'. Asumsi Yuuto, Rui pasti sedang sibuk. _Atau_… Memiliki seorang kekasih. Dengan option kedua itu Yuuto semakin mempercepat usahanya mencari tahu. Lagipula, sesibuk apapun Rui, ia pasti masih sempat menanyakan apahak Yuuto sudah makan dan minum obat. Nyatanya? Tidak ada sama sekali.

Rui tidak suka cerita kalau ia menyukai seseorang. Yah.. Lebih tepatnya jarang. Rui hampir tidak pernah menyukai siapapun. Jika ia menjalin hubungan, itu artinya orang itulah yang duluan menyatakan cinta lalu Rui akan mempertimbangkannya. Yuuto dengan tegesa-gesa mencari sebuah email dalam kontaknya, email teman sekelas Rui yang biasanya menjadi sasaran 'narasumber' Yuuto.

* * *

_From : __Yuuchan_12 __  
To : _

-_Rui dimana? Dengan siapa?_

* * *

From :

_To : __Yuuchan_12 _

-_Entahlah, tadi pergi dengan siswi cantik dari kelas 2-4. Sumpah, aku persis istri yang takut suami selingkuh __b (° ∀ °) b__  
Btw memang Kau tidak masuk ya? __(__｡・__ε__・｡__)_

* * *

_From : __Yuuchan_12 _

_To : _

-_Kisama __((((((__ﾉﾟ⊿ﾟ__)__ﾉ__!__  
None of your business sir, yang pasti aku memang tidak masuk _(¯ □ ¯ ;)_  
Baiklah, sankyuu Miocchi~_

* * *

"Berani taruhan.. Pasti Rui akan menerima cewek 2-4 yang namanya Kojima Haruna itu." ujar Yuuto menghela nafas dan menutup flip ponselnya.

( ｡ )

.

.

Siang itu, dengan kaus hitam dan celana training biru Yuuto asyik bermain dengan Maru, kucing kesayangan Rui di ruang tamu. Pagi tadi, Rui ke sekolah membawa mobil sport silver kesayanganya. Hal jarang terjadi kecuali ada masalah dengan sopir atau mobil.

Sebenarnya, sudah lama Rui meminta agar ia dan Yuuto naik kendaraan sendiri daripada diantar oleh sopir. Tetapi, karena kakek bersikeras dengan alasan _safety_, akhirnya mereka turuti saja kemauan kakenya.

Namun, berhubung istri Ringo –sopir mereka- melahirkan, jadilah ia absen selama mendengus kesal. Kalau begini sama saja membuka peluang bagi Rui untuk membawa pulang seorang wanita.

Dengung mesin mobil menggema dari arah garasi. Tidak perlu di beritahu pun Yuuto tahu kalau Rui baru saja pulang sekolah. Meski jantungnya berdegup kencang, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik saat Rui membawa masuk seorang siswi berambut cokelat sepunggung ke dalam rumah.

Yap, siswi itu adalah Kojima Haruna. Seperti kata Yuuto, Rui menerima ajakan 'dating' darinya. Yuuto peramalkah bisa tahu sampai seperti itu? Yuuto memang meramal. Bukan, bukan dengan bola Kristal yang memunculkan bayangan masa depan lengkap dengan asap yang memburamkan suasananya.

Yuuto tahu kalau tipe Rui adalah perempuan cantik, dengan tinggi minimal 150cm, pipi tembem, dan rambut panjang cokelat sepunggung. Yang utamanya sih rambut cokelat panjang sepunggung. Yuuto sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan Rui jadi fetish begitu /slapped/.

"Yo." Sapa Rui menepuk kepala Yuuto yang duduk di atas karpet.

Yuuto membalas dengan dengusan. Lirikan matanya tertuju pada perempuan yang satu angkatan dengannya itu. Haruna masih menggunakan kemeja putih, rok kotak-kotak cokelat, dan dasi pita senada dengan rok. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke Rui, seolah menuntut penjelasan tanpa kata.

Rui meringis saat Yuuto menatapnya garang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang _cozy_ itu. Beberapa maid membawakan minuman dan kue. Yuuto tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Haruna, duduk bersila sambil memakan _cheesecake_-nya, melumat kue lembut itu tanpa suara.

"Jadi.. Ini Kojima Haruna. Dia adalah siswi kelas 2-4, kelasnya tepat di sebelah kelasmu." Jelas Rui.

"Haruna desu."

"Aku juga tahu kalau dia kelas 2-4 dan kelasnya di sebelahku, Rui." Keluh Yuuto kesal.

"Aku menyatakan cinta pada Rui-senpai tadi siang di atap. Dan saat ini kami berpacaran." Timpal Haruna.

"Oh.. Tempat yang romantis."

Yuuto rasanya ingin melempar Rui dengan Maru yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sungguh, ia ingin mencecar Rui dengan segala omelan karena tidak berkata apapun padanya. Memang dari dulu Rui tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun jika membawa perempuan ke rumah. Dan jarang sekali ia mengenalkan pacarnya secara langsung seperti ini. Itu artinya, perempuan ini_ berbeda_. Apalagi Rui membawanya sepulang sekolah, bukan di hari libur. Fakta yang mendukung hipotesis bahwa Kojima Haruna berbeda membuatnya sekali lagi ingin melempar Maru ke wajah Rui.

"Ya sudahlah. _Enjoy your time_, Kojima-san." ucap Yuuto sinis.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menjauhi ruang tamu dengan Maru mengeekor di belakangnya. Rui menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akhirnya ia mengajak Haruna untuk ke kamarnya, sekedar ngobrol dan saling mengenal.

"Yuuto-sama, anginnya mulai dingin. Apa tidak sebaiknya anda masuk?" tanya seorang maid pada Yuuto yang duduk di kursi beranda kamarnya.

Yuuto menatap maid itu. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan scarf merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Yuuto mengisyaratkan agar maid itu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar raoat-rapat. Di saat seperti ini, yang bisa membangkitkan mood Yuuto yang down hanya segelas susu cokelat hangat dan angin dingin yang selalu ia rasakan di beranda kamarnya.

"Rui baka…" gumamnya.

Sejak Rui pertama kali memiliki pacar, sejak itu juga Yuuto jadi memiliki hobi mencoret-coret sesuatu. Yuuto suka dengan warna yang beraneka ragam. Hidupnya tidak lagi hitam dan putih sejak ada Rui di sisinya. Tapi, karena pada suatu saat Rui memilih memberikan warna hidupnya pada 'orang lain', maka Yuuto akan mencari sendiri sumber warna hidupnya.

Kakek Yuuto mengerti tentang ketertarikan cucunya terhadap seni dan berniat mengembangkannya. Maka ia membuat studio kecil di halaman belakang dimana Yuuto bisa berekspresi dengan bebas. Di dalam ruangan itu tembok tidaklah putih atau berwarna solid seperti seharusnya. Tembok dalam ruangan itu hidup oleh gambaran tangan Yuuto. Padang lavender, pohon Sakura, dan segala hal yang disukai Yuuto divisualisasikan di sana.

Interiornya simple, tidak banyak perabotan. Hanya rak kecil yang berisi cat, kuas, pallet, dan kanvas berbagai ukuran. Lukisan yang sudah selesai Yuuto gambar akan dipajang di koridor rumah mewah itu. Memang karya Yuuto tidak sebagus Piccaso, atau Da Vinci. Tapi tetap saja, indah dan sejuk di lihat.

"Kenapa mencoret-coret di situ? Bukankah tidak puas jika hanya mencoret-coret di atas kertas?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Yuuto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakeknya sedang berjalan menujunya. Yuuto memaksakan senyum dan mempersilahkan beliau untuk duduk di sampingnya tanpa menghentikkan tangannya yang mencoret-coret kertas dengan krayon merah.

"Rui?" tebaknya.

"Uh hum.."

Mendengar gumaman Yuuto yang tidak membentuk kata membuat pria tua itu menghela nafas. Di tepuknya kepala Yuuto yang murung. Ia tahu benar watak cucunya satu ini. Watak yang persis dengan anak perempuannya ketika ia _jealous_.

"Terkadang kau harus merelakan sesuatu, Yuuto. Rui… Tanpa kita sadari dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan, ia akan lulus SMA, menjalani kuliah, dan siapa yang tahu ia akan menikah dengan wanita mana."

Ekspresi Yuuto mengeras saat mendengar kata 'menikah' dan 'wanita'. Yuuto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan Rui, melihat pemuda itu bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya. Yuuto hanya… Tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia akan berpisah dari Rui. Pandangan Yuuto mengabur. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Pikiran tentang perpisahannya dengan Rui membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin… Menjadi bebannya…" bisik Yuuto di sela tangisnya.

Kakek itu tersenyum lembut. Dielusnya kepala Yuuto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara di balik pintu kamar Yuuto, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat yang tadi datang bersama Rui diam membatu. Ekspresinya datar, tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Yuuto.. Suzuki.." gumamnya sambil berlalu.

▽ ▲ TBC▽ ▲


End file.
